I Am Alive
by Fax.Is.AWESOME
Summary: In panem there always are the games but in 100th hunger games there is a twist.. SYOT is open
1. Just Starting

I wake up to find out I forgot my dream but, I knew it was the glass house. I can feel all my senses tingling I am alert. My sister screams "get in here Ava!" I do as told because I don't want to get in trouble. Once I am in I sense a toxic smell like no other. "I spilled my nail polish all over and you need to clean it up before brother wakes up if it isn't clean or if the smell is worse I will blame it all on you". As I start to clean I remember the dream.

_Dream Starts_

I was standing on the porch when … I hear a scream its suddenly pierced into a moan. I run in to find a shadow slipping down the stair well.

_Dream ends _

That's all I can remember. I finish scrubbing the black polish until it fades into the carpet. I hear 3 booming knocks"knock knock knock". I know its not my sister she would just burst in its brother good its all clean I take off my nose plug. UH-OH. And with that I faint when I wake my brother is standing in the room with the nose plug on. Its so bright so I close my eyes. "Punishment time my favorite your sis explained everything to me so I will give you 2 choices 1 spanking about 10 or no meals tomorrow ". He waits I furrow my brow thinking as soon I am done thinking I blurt "no food" here at least. Before bed I check the calendar June 10. In 2 days was my b-day but I shared my birthday with reaping. Ugggggggggggggg. Today had been a long day I was tired so I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up at 4:00. I put on my boots and scribble a note :

_Dear Callie,_

_I will be at school today have fun at home_

_Love Ava_

When I was done I hoped that my lie would fool her I run out side into the crisp air. I grab my purple bike and dash for the road it's a mile to the unarmed fence not blocked by peace keepers. I ride it takes me about 3 minutes. Once there I hide my bike in a pile of wood. Run to the fence. I pull my leather sleeve over my fist and touch my fist to the wire. Not hot. I slip through the hole I've made.


	2. Lies

My Favorite Place

Chapter 2

Once I slipped into the forest I felt so safe. When I was little my dad would say that the willows were bowing to welcome me into the castle. And then he would give me a crown of willow branches. Those were the days before he died. I remember the day he died.

Flash back starts

"_Daddy daddy" I shouted trying hard his attention he looked at me "what pumpkin"."I found a peach tree and there all ripe" he comes outside with me I point to a tall tree he starts climbing and once at a peach he takes out his pocketknife. He tries to open it with one hand he cant so he takes off his other hand. He gets it open but the force he used knocks him off balance and he starts falling backwards. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh". "Daddy" I shout as I run over to him. "Pumpkin always remember to be strong" those were his last words. "Yes daddy" I said .My mom came bursting out when I started screaming bloody murder. A few weeks after my dad's funeral. My mom gave up on us and walked out. Since then my brother was in charge._

Flashback ends

After the horrid images leave my mind.

I run up to my favorite tree. I grab my knives and take one. I see a giant deer. This will be all day food for me so I have to hit it. I slowly take back my arm. "I am so sorry" I whisper under my breath. It launches forward. The second it hits the deer the deer whimpers. Yes good meat.

I get back into town. I go to the trading place and trade my elk for 2 good chicken legs to the butcher he only wants the meat. So he gives me the pelt. I go over to Callie, my best friend she's at her moms shop.

"Ava" she shouts. I wave to her. I lug the pelt over. I see the most beautiful dress. It was red and white with small flowers.

"Callie can I try on this dress" I said pointing to the dress.

"Sure". I quickly pull it of and go to the changing room. It loosely laid on me.

"How much?" I ask.

"23 dollars" says Callie's mom.

"Will you take a pelt?" I ask

"Okay why not" she says.

I slip off the dress, grab the shoes, give Callie the pelt. And before she says anything I am gone. Shoot school ended 10 minutes ago.

A/N: Hey everybody I am having SYOT for all of yall who don't know what that means. It means send your own tribute. So on my profile there the deets. Oh and the dress is on this website pretend its white and red:

rue_districtt_11_tribute/set?id=43320378


	3. SYOT

Chapter 4

_**District 1 Girl**__Kyra Rose Merys_

I wake up in the morning it's still brisk. My sister is snoring so loud! I can't stand it.

I take my hardest pillow. I aim it at her face. Pull back and it lunches forward with accuracy. It takes her a split second to wakeup.

I look up once to see blood gushing down her face. I look to see where the blood is coming from. It's gushing out her nose. "I hate you" she screams and runs to the bath room "daddy" she screams again.

What's with her and screaming I wonder. Steph is the first to come barreling in. "What's going on" he asks rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Nothing I threw a pillow at her and now she's crying" I said I took a breath and finished "because some blood dribbled on her shirt".

Next my dad came in he gave me a death glare and went straight to the bathroom. "Oh god" we hear next "Steph get some towels" even though Steph is 19 he still acts like a child. "Why can't Kyra their twins after all" Steph pouts. "Cause Kyra has to go train Anna doesn't need to be punished. Man you guys act like 7 year olds you know. I thought I'd see more in 17 year olds."

"Kyra be down in the training room in 10 minutes be ready for conditioning" dad barks. "Yes sir" I say under my breath "what did you say" he yelled. "Nothing" I snip god I hate my dad. I run to my closet and grab my sweats, shorts, tank top, and my sweatshirt. I throw them all on and rush to the door. When I am halfway down the stairs I look down at my feet no shoes.

I run back up stairs grab some socks. I start to hunt down my shoes when… I remember Anna had them last. I sprint to the door and my socks are too slippery. I slip and my nose catches the door knob. "Ouch" I shout a little too loud my sister flings the door open with a lot of strength. It feels broken I don't dare touch it.

I hold back tears. One slips down my cheek when I stop focusing on it. Anna cackles and says "cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it ha-ha" for a split second I forget were related were twins yet I act nothing like her.

"Anna where are my shoes" I say with such force she steps back. "There" she pointed to a box labeled 'UGLY STUFF'. I pull them out and slip them on.

I run down stairs into the training room. The second I step in…

Ophal Tryans district 1 boy

I turn around just in time to whap the dummy behind me. Then I duck knowing the routine by heart.

"Kid, in here, now" my dad shouts form the kitchen. "One sec training" I shout. I take the biggest sword we have. With a flick of the wrist it goes straight through. I take in a perfect circle near the stomach. I quickly pull out. It shatters to the floor in pieces. I laugh an odd laugh. Almost insane damn I not that person I leave the pieces there with my question. I run upstairs to the shower. Throw off my clothes. Jump in with my socks still on. "Fuck" I mumble out when I look down but I hear dad shout "get your ugly butt down here or be whapped". I grab a towel it's too small. I mumble at my dad "I was coming butt head". "Let's go kid we need to talk" my dad barks. Gosh he barks a lot to me "reaping is tomorrow you say I volunteer no matter what right" he says in his calmest voice "right sir". "Spare no one but yourself you someone dyeing finish them off make our district proud." "dad I understand I've trained my whole life and now it's time". I ate like a hungry cow in a pasture that's never watered "can I go to Stephs house?" I ask. "sure son be back by noon" he looks serious so I know I have to. When I get there I call up to Steph he's in the girl's room "Hey man" I yell up. "Yo dude come on in" he yells back. Once I am in I walk toward the training room that's where Kyra usually is. I have always had an eye for her she cute. I carelessly walk in.

Kyaras POV

When I walk in I get hit hard and fall to the ground. I know this is another be alert lesson. I feel something hard trip on me ouch my back aches more now than it ever has.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A\N: Sorry for the bad words the boys is a little bit of on oddball in my proseptive umm I still have a few people open u can still sign up. TRIVA TIME WIN 15 POINTS FOR GETTING IT RIGHT. How did Avas dad die

Fell out of a tree

Drank to much

Ran away

Peace keepers

Ava


	4. SYOT DISTRICT 2

_Lindsey District 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When I wake I bolt up. I get into a skin tight dress that's a neon color hopefully a boy notices me and gets in a fight with my boyfriend those fights make me exited. I leave my house a jump in my new porche my daddy bought for me. It's illegal because I am only 15 but my daddy would do anything for his little girl. He loves me so much because I am the only child in this family.

My friends say I am spoiled but coming from the people with 20 bedroom houses I ignore them.

On my way to school I pick up my boyfriend he is wearing jeans and a skintight work out shirt. I kiss him quickly and start the drive to school. "Hey Babe want to skip first period and make out?" he puts out there. Then after that comes an awkward silence. He starts to make out with me but I quickly slap him and say"No, fuck you were breaking up." He jumps out of my porche and give me the bird but I ignore him.

"I am better without you slut" he yells over his shoulder. I give him my best death glare and drive off. When I arrive at school I look for Jessie my best friend she's sitting in her car crying I run over to her.

"What's up?" I ask. "The sky" she's jokes. "But really I am crying because my mom and dad are getting divorced". "It's ok I" pat her back.

My classes fly like hawks on a summer day. (A.N: It's supposed to mean fast I didn't know how else to put it sorry). They are all like that expect for the ones with my ex in.

When I get home I don't cry or anything just sprint up stairs and look at my bulletin board of me and him and start pulling all the photos out there's one where were kissing I rip it to shreds.

I sprint back down stairs to the training room. Grab a dull knife and chuck it straight at my target it hits the target in the center of the head. I have been training since I was two.

**A/N: sorry I haven't up dated in awhile I am just not that committed but from now on I am committed to you guys you have my promise when I get to the games ill be happier, umm just a warning I am not writing a chapter thing for blood baths sorry.**


End file.
